My Life, My All
by rei-jikitsune21
Summary: Mahado's love for the Pharoah knew no bounds, but what happens when it morphs into something other than platonic? Will the priest's new feelings hinder their relatinship? Could his affections be returned? Sealshipping a.k.a. Priest Mahaado x Pharaoh Atem


**A/N: **Alrighty then! Hello one and all, this is my gift-fic for the awesomeness that is JollyBigSis! *claps hands* Gods, I hope you enjoy this because I am sweating bullets over here ;_; This was actually supposed to be posted on Friday...but I totally changed my mind...So, lucky ya'll, it's now early :D

Btw, this is my first Sealshipping fic...

**Disclaimer: **NOES! Don't make me say it! ...Damnit, Bakura, _you_ say it! *shoves him*

Bakura: *glares and rubs his shoulder* The brat doesn't own YGO! and thankfully nor will she ever!

REI-JI: *glares* Please read on...

* * *

><p><strong>My Life, My All<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Sweat glisten like tiny diamonds against sun-kissed skin as the being before Mahaado arched his back, pressing himself even further against the priest. Mahaado's grip tighten as he thrust even deeper, harder, making his sovereign secrete lustful moans and shouts as he tried to keep up. The priest didn't think he could last much longer; he wound up so tight yet Atem's passionate cries only spurred him on further still._

_"AH! Mahaado~!" cried Atem, after a particular thrust made him see stars._

_Said priest grunted as he up his pace, nearly reaching his end._

_"Ma-Mahaado, I can't…last much longer," Atem warned, his breathing ragged before emitting a loud moan as Mahaado grabbed his throbbing erection and began pumping it._

_Atem collapsed onto his stomach, his arms giving out on him as he whimpered Mahaado's name repeatedly in a fluid stream. Both bodies moved together as a single being, both bodies panted out moans and cries, both bodies moved towards their single goal. They were so close…._

_"Go ahead and come," Mahaado whispered, leaning over the lithe body and licking the shell of Atem's ear._

_"Mahaado, you need to move," Atem said._

_Mahaado chuckled. "I am, my king."_

_"No, Mahaado,_ _you need to_—watch out!"

Mahaado snapped out of it just in time to see Mana running at full speed towards him—with her arms full of scrolls! The priest couldn't move fast enough as Mana crashed right into him, knocking him flat on his back as the scrolls fell around them.

"Mana, what are you doing running around with scrolls?" asked Mahaado, embarrassed as he sat up. He couldn't believe he had zoned out, and in the middle of the courtyard too!

Glancing to his left, he fought down a blush as he saw Atem and Seto looking his way; the Pharaoh smiling but Seto (no surprise) was glaring at him and Mana. In fact, their little commotion had attracted the attention of all the High Priests.

Hastily, he began picking up the scrolls as did Mana, giving a clumsy apology as she did so. The priest gave her a sympathetic look as he handed her some of the scrolls. "Come, Mana," he said, tucking some under his arms and departing from the scene as composed as he could—on the outside anyway.

(｡-_-｡)(´･_･`)(｡-_-｡)

"And remember, Mana," Mahaado said as he walked out of the girl's room. "I want you to explain the spells _in detail_. You need to understand them before you can attempt to do any kind of casting."

Mana whined in protest but Mahaado gave her an unyielding look. "I expected all of it to be done two days from now."

"B—"

Mahaado sighed. "Mana."

She stopped herself from the nearly weary look on her mentor's face; he seemed entirely unfocused. Using her better judgment, Mana held her tongue and nodded, finally beginning on her assignments.

Mahaado walked away, deep in thought as he wandered the halls of the palace. He wasn't paying any attention where he was going…he just needed a sort of haven to be alone for awhile. His wanderings eventually led him to the Pharaoh's private garden, the afternoon sun and light breeze giving the place a tranquil feeling to it—it was just the kind of setting Mahaado needed now.

Taking a seat under a few shade trees, Mahaado contemplated his daydream from earlier. Despite his embarrassment for losing focus in the daytime as well as in front of his fellow High Priests and sovereign he was worried now. He's been having those kinds of dreams a lot more frequently now and it mortified him greatly that it involved his Pharaoh. Such dreams of his…he needed to be punished for them as well as the feelings that accompanied them. He wanted to be rid of them, if only he could be able to look at his Pharaoh with something other than the burning hunger that was becoming to be an unwanted habit but no amount of inflicted pain stopped the imaginings from reoccurring.

Mahaado sighed as he looked up towards the sky. He regretted his love for his friend…his Pharaoh. Even though he had long since able to come to terms with his feelings for the Pharaoh, it did little to diminish the change in how he now viewed his king. In fact, it only made it worse. To know he was sinning greatly, to know that his affections would never be returned.…For how could an earthly god love an unworthy and lowly human like himself?

A rustle nearby pulled the stoic priest out of his reverie. Looking beside him, he saw Isis standing a few feet away a worried look graced her features as she gazed at him. "Isis…" Mahaado stood up and walked towards the priestess, wondering how long the woman had been standing there.

"Mahaado," she said gently. "I was looking for you. When Mana said she did not know where you were I came here. I only wanted to inquire of your well being." She looked away before returning her gaze back to him. "You do not look like yourself. Especially today. My friend, are you alright?"

"I am fine, Isis," Mahaado smiled. He was genuinely pleased that Isis was concern for him; usually he was the steadfast comforter. "I have a lot going on at the moment. It is nothing to worry about."

Isis smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, a slight sparkle in her eyes. "I know you can handle it, Mahaado; you and Seto nearly rival when it comes to your duties."

Mahaado frowned at the statement but otherwise didn't comment. The two High Priest exchanged some more words before Isis took her leave, but not before saying, "I wish you well, friend, and I hope everything will be alright."

The priest watched her go then looked towards the sky again, his eyes searching for the evening star. When he found it, he sighed. Forlornly, he wondered if he really would be alright, especially if everything continued as they were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Omr, JOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY! *cries* *and is having withdrawal symptoms*

*ahem* Please, wonderful and incredible readers out there! Tell me whatcha think? I'd like to know if there's anything I need to improve on and if this chapter is any good…^^;


End file.
